


the time for Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [92]
Category: International Wrestling Syndicate, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (except not depicted here), (just talked about sort of), (not very stealthy though), Damian is so fucking done with these dorks, Eddy will wreck you in the ring and in game n00b, Excess is less romantic than Kevin, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Talk of sex, aggressive affection, mentions of Beef Wellington, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, stealth romance, stealth shipping, unless you consider yelling about getting your dick wet to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Just some miscellaneous backstage shenanigans before an IWS show.





	the time for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Alright, so this is some high grade foolishness that amused me, so I'm adding it in, even though it is completely irrelevant to anything, other than a future plot line involving Kevin, and a certain blond bitch. The marble is still around, and we will be revisiting that in due time, but for now enjoy the stupid, contrived misunderstandings.

Sami squawks loudly when a hand shoots out from around the corner he was just about to round, grasping him tightly by the front of his shirt, holding him in place with an iron like grip, even as he reflexively attempts to reel back in surprise.

-Not sure why it is so shocking-

- **_Everyone_ ** has been really grabby lately-

Not The Right Hands.

Sami reaches up, clamping his fingers around the wrist of the hand grasping him, twisting, spinning himself around the corner as he does so, taking in his assailant with a huff of indignant frustration at the way no one can just freaking _speak_ to each other around here.

“Ow! Sami, fuck off.”

Sami blinks, caught off guard. “Damian? Why the heck did you just grab me like that? What’s wrong?” Sami says, his confusion permeating his voice as he releases his hold on the disgruntled man in front of him.

Damian snorts, rubbing his wrist, but apparently the pain is not so bad that he is distracted from whatever he stopped Sami for. “Come here, I need _you_ to go talk to Excess for me.”

Sami yelps as he is twirled around, Damian’s palms slapping against his shoulders, aggressively steering him down the hallway.

“I- okay? Why can’t you just go do that yourself?” Sami inquires, honestly curious. Damian is neither shy, nor unacquainted with Excess, so why he would be unwilling to just talk to the wrestler himself, Sami can’t fathom.

His question gets answered only a second later, before Damian has a chance to say anything. They come to a stop in front of a dilapidated locker room, the handle rusty and the paint peeling. From inside the room, Sami can distinctly hear Excess’ voice, murmurs and soft groans, mixed with sharp sighs and the occasional hiss that sounds a lot like-

“Ah. Uh, I don’t really _want_ to help you with **this,** so if you could just leave me out of this I would besovery **_appreciative-”_ ** Sami starts, speaking so fast that his words end up a jumbled mess, not that he can bring himself to care, when he is being forced to listen to Eddy and Excess doing...

-Each other?-

(no)

... _whatever_ they happen to be doing at the moment.

Gross.

Also, invasion of privacy, seriously.

-They are screwing in a public place-

(still)

Sami so very much wants absolutely nothing to do with any of this. At all. Ever.

“Thanks Sami, you are a champ. Tell him I am in the parking lot, alright? I owe you one, my good friend.” Sami barks out a surprised shriek as Damian bolts down the hallway, shouting his little spiel as he goes, running away like a jerk and leaving Sami to-

Ug.

-No use just standing there **listening** to it-

Good point.

Sami practically body slams the door in front of him, letting out a nervous, shaky breath as he calls out, loudly over the… noises coming from inside the locker room.

“Hey, Excess, I’m really sorry but can you uh, come-” Sami cringes so hard he almost falls over. “Shit. You know what I mean. I need to talk to you- Ah!”

Sami teeters, almost falling face first into the room as the door is torn open under his weight, his momentum almost driving him straight into the ground. He just manages to catch himself, hoisting himself up and leaning heavily against the doorway. A weight touches his shoulder roughly, holding him still, the touch almost immediately steadying Sami with a solid sort of painful comfort that makes all the unpleasantness of the last few heartbeats melt away. Knowing who is there, and that knowledge not quite settling in just yet, Sami looks up with a huff.

A huff that is stalled almost immediately, when he properly takes in the figure in the doorway.

“Kevin. Hello.” (wait, what?) “Uh, wait, what are you…?”

Sami’s confusion eases just a little when Kevin rolls his eyes, the gesture losing just a bit of it’s bite what with the ice pack pressed to Kevin’s bruised eye, the man moving himself out of the doorway so that Sami can see into the room. He hesitates, but if Kevin was already in said room, then there must have been some sort of misunderstanding. Sure enough, Excess and Eddy are sitting there on the locker room floor, headsets on, playing one of those racing games that Eddy seems to love and that Sami is always so awful at. Sami blinks, watching Eddy cross the finish line only a breath before Excess, the former letting out a shriek of victory, while the latter facepalms, groaning in defeat.

“Ah,” Sami says, understanding dawning on him.

“I was hoping that it would keep people off my back. Good strategy, eh?” Kevin says, even as he opens the door a bit more, looking at Sami expectantly.

Sami shakes his head, reaching up for a moment to grasp Kevin’s fingers in his own, squeezing those digits before he moves into the room. Kevin shuts the door, and returns to his upturned bucket, leaning back against the wall and pressing the ice to his cheek with a sigh. Sami feels a pull of concern, but figures he might as well do what he came in here to do and get it over with.

“Excess, buddy,” Sami says loudly, walking over and poking the dejected looking man in the shoulder. He perks up at the sight of Sami, tugging his headset off and smiling, elbowing Eddy out of his victory celebration.

“Hey! Sami, you want to get crushed in a round of-” Eddy starts, and Sami preemptively holds up a hand, staving off the offer for the moment.

“Hold on. Rain check. You can kick my ass at whatever that is after tomorrows show, okay? For now,” Sami turns to Excess, who looks at him expectantly, “Damian wants to talk to you. In the parking lot.”

Excess looks confused, “This is a tiny ass building, why the fuck didn’t he just come find me himself-”

Eddy, however, coughs into his hand, looking flustered and slightly remorseful. “Oh christ. Just go do whatever he wants, Excess. We owe him one for last week, anyway.”

Excess turns to his partner, an indignant look on his face, completely unbothered by Eddy’s tone, Sami’s presence, or the subject matter. “Hey, it’s not my fault that his dumbass doesn’t know how to knock-”

Eddy gazes back steadily at his companion, a dry, unimpressed look on his face. “We were in **his** locker room, Excess. He shouldn’t have had to knock.”

Excess throws up his hands, rising to his feet in a huff, waving a dismissive hand around as he heads for the door. “Can’t a guy just get his dick wet, in another man’s locker room, without getting shit from the whole crew about ‘personal space’ and ‘find your own sex closet’, fuck!”

Sami stifles a laugh, listening to Excess rant and rave all the way down the hall, trying not to get too gooey about the soft look in Eddy’s eyes, as the other wrestler watches his ranty (boyfriend? presumably?) leave the room.

“Sorry about interrupting your alone time,” Sami starts, pulling Eddy’s attention back into the room.

Eddy waves him off, setting the headsets down and pulling up the menu screen. “No problem. Besides, it wasn’t alone time anyway, thanks to your grumpy tag team partner.”

“I’m not his tag team partner. Him and Quicksilver are on each other's taint right now.” Kevin sounds distinctly annoyed, and Sami flinches a bit, pursing his lips to defend himself, but Kevin cuts him off.

“Just like Beef before Quicksilver, and probably a bunch of other people that I have forgotten about,” Kevin flops back on his bucket, slapping the ice over his face, muttering obscenities under his breath, ‘whore’ getting snarled at least twice in one mumbled sentence.

Sami settles himself, deliberately relaxing and smoothing his ruffled feathers, determined to not let Kevin’s petty jealousy ruin his day this time. Kevin turned him down for a team up, so he does not get to be mad when Sami teams up with other people. Simple.

-Like anything is ever Simple with you two-

"Yeah, well, I heard that you and Beef were conspiring together about something, so I don’t really see how you could possibly get pissy with Sami about fraternizing with other people,” Eddy chimes in, hoisting himself up and off the floor as he speaks, reaching down and hauling Sami up with him, who balks when those words settle in.

“You and Beef did what, now?” Sami blurts, completely confused by such an announcement.

Or any announcement involving the words ‘Kevin’ and ‘Beef’ without also involving extreme, unnecessary violence. And probably several hundred dollars in property damage.

Kevin drops the ice down into his lap, revealing his face so that he can shoot Sami a slightly offended glare, poking his lip out in a huffy pout, conjuring his most (un)convincing wounded tone when as he chides Sami for the perceived insult. “Rude, Sami. You don’t have to be so shocked. Me and Beef are totally capable of being adults, and getting over our differences in order to reach a common goal.”

Sami squints, going from befuddled curiosity, to concerned suspicion. “And what, exactly, is this common goal you and Beef have found together?”

Kevin drops the coy act, smiling secretly at Sami, a look of pure, undiluted glee on his face, his dark eyes glittering a malice that makes Sami’s stomach do flips like he’s moonsaulting off of a scaffolding.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Kevin says, a distinct air of smug condescension surrounding him as he also stands up, strolling over and throwing an arm around Sami’s shoulders, steering him towards the door without even asking if Sami is ready to leave or not.

-Like you **ever** want him to go anywhere without you-

Yeah, but would it kill him to just _ask_ every now and then?

-Yes-

-It would-

**_-...and you know that-_ **

(...yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a retcon. Eddy and Excess are indeed boning, they just happened to not be boning _this time_. There is actually a background bit going on here, that will probably never get addressed in fic beyond this tiny part, but poor Damian has 100% walked in on said boning before more than just the once, hence his refusal to go into that room. Poor, traumatized boy. So, Kevin's clever plan of being antisocial worked wonders.


End file.
